O Que Deu Errado?
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Finalmente chegou a hora: Lilian e Tiago vão tirar suas diferenças.Ele decide colocar a ruiva na parede,e colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo,e Lily se vê em um dilema.Song Fic com a música What Went Wrong - Blink 182.


**N/A:Uhuuuu...mais uma! REALMENTE eu não me canso!  
Essa música,tenho que admitir,a letra não tem muito a ver com o casal,mas a harmonia,o ritmo e também toda a melodia do violão com a qual ela é tocada me lembra muito uma situação dessas da qual vou estar escrevendo,e claro,toda a descontração que são(até) as músicas de amor dessa banda,principalmente se foi o Tom que escreveu(Para quem ainda não sabe,sou fã do Blink 182,por isso tantas songs com música deles.  
Espero que gostem de mais essa,e deixem comentários!**

Lílian entrou no salão comunal andando em passos pesados e enfezados,fazendo com que seus espessos cabelos acaju fisessem um véu um tanto chamativo às suas costas,e logo atrás,um Tiago Potter aparentemente tão nervoso quanto a ruiva que estava a pouca distacia dali.

Mas ninguém vira os dois jovens entrarem de forma tensa no recinto,pois naquele momento,todos estavam na paz de suas camas,descansando para um novo dia.

Lily foi até o peitoril de uma das janelas e se sentou ali,cruzando os braços a frente de seu corpo,e deixando a cara emburrada,enquanto observava a neve caindo do lado de fora,de forma concentrada.Já Tiago se sentara de costas para onde a ruiva estava,e apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos,tirando os óculos e massageando a parte superior de seu nariz.

- Sabe Evans,estou cansado de tudo isso...-ele disse em um tom cansado.

- Não me diga Potter! Acho que sou eu,a mais cansada daqui! –ela falou descruzando os braços e olhando na direção da nuca despenteada do moreno.

- Só não sei o por quê de você não me dar uma chance...

_**I'm sick of always hearing all those sad songs on the radio** _

_Estou cansado de sempre ouvir canções tristes no rádio_

_**all day it is there to remind an oversensitive guy that he is** _

_O dia todo elas estão lá pra lembrar como ele é um cara sensivel_

_**all alone, ya.**_

sempre sozinho, ya

Lilian não respondeu a "pergunta" do rapaz,deciciu ficar em silencio,e olhando para seu reflexo no vidro congelado,começou a lembrar do por que ela odiava tanto Tiago Potter,o rapaz que não fazia questão de pronunciar nem o nome,sendo que,a alguns anos atrás,ela amava ele.

**Flashback**

Lembrou de um dia,quando havia acabado de escrever uma carta anônima,coisa de criança,afinal,tinha apenas 12 anos,e guardava delicadamente dentro de seu criado mudo,pensando se algum dia teria coragem de entregar para Tiago,mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos,quando Melanie,sua melhor amiga em Hogwarts,vinha correndo até ela feliz,muito feliz por sinal,e pulando na cama da ruiva.

- O que aconteceu Mel? – Lílian perguntou dando uma risada de satisfação da alegria da amiga- Viu o passarinho verde?

- Não Lily...algo maior,muito maior!- a menina aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso.

- O que então?

-Lilian...estou namorando o Tiago! Não é o Maximo?-Melanie havia agora se deitado de barriga para cima,olhando radiante para o rosto da ruiva,mas vendo o sorriso da amiga desfazer-se lentamente,não entendeu o que se passava com Lily – Que foi amiga? Não ficou feliz por mim?

Lily então pareceu acordar de um breve sonho,e voltou a olhar para a amiga a sua frente.

-Nada Mel...-e se trancou no banheiro,chorando,saindo de apenas a noite,mas muito mudada,agora odiando Tiago Potter com todas as suas forças.

Lílian balançou a cabeça pesadamente,tentando afastar aquelas lembranças.

**Fim do Flashback**

**_I hate our favorite restaurant, our favorite movie, our favorite show._**

_Eu odeio nosso restaurante favorito, nosso filme favorito, nosso show favorito._

A ruiva voltou seu olhar para Tiago,mas este já não estava na poltrona,e sim ao seu lado,olhando para a neve que caia. Lílian se ajeitou,ainda sentada,realmente a aproximação dele,apesar de ela não querer admitir,a pertubava,então tentou voltar a se concentrar ao exterior do castelo,quando sentiu Tiago se sentando ao seu lado e lhe passando o braço por seus ombros. Ela primeiramente ficou meio rígida diante do toque,mas logo foi relaxando.

Voltou a colocar seus olhos verdes na face do rapaz,que a estudava,agora mais de perto,e começou a refletir.

Afinal,por que não dava logo uma chance a ele? Se ele a magoou,como poderia pedir desculpas sendo que ele nunca imaginaria que em seus 12 anos,aquela ruiva que tanto o rejeitava,fora apaixonada por ele,e só por causa de um namorico infantil,acabou partindo seu coração.

Lílian soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões por causa do turbilhão de pensamentos que passava em sua cabeça,e passou nervosamente a mão pelos seus cabelos acaju,e inevitavelmente começou a imaginar como seria sua vida se algum dia cedesse às tentativas frustradas de Tiago,e sem percebe abriu um sorriso sincero em sua face,quando imaginava o quanto poderia se divertir do lado dele.

_**We would stay up all through the night, we would laugh and get high - never answer the phone.**_

_Nós ficariamos acordados durante a noite, nós ririamos e ficariamos bebados - nunca atender o telefone._

Mas ainda assim sentia o aperto em seu coração,pensando de como olharia para todos no dia seguinte quando os vissem andando de mãos dadas,ao lado daquele que sempre falara em alto e bom som(ótimo som,diga de passagem) que odiaria por toda a as vida até sua morte.Mas também sentia o friozinho na barriga quando imaginava todas as noites abraçada a ele,como estavam naquele momento,ou até mesmo,beijando ele.

Encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Tiago,e fechou os olhos,se permitindo aspirar o perfume dele,enquanto sentia um delicado beijo em sua nuca,dado por ele,de forma carinhosa,e sentiu prazerosamente tentada a levantar o rosto e finalmente lhe ceder um beijo que ele tanto queria.

Mas então,em um movimento repentino,mas ao mesmo tempo tirando a cabeça dela de seu ombro de forma delicada,Tiago se levantou e colocou as mãos em seus bolsos,olhando seriamente,Lílian que lhe lançava um olhar curioso através de suas íris incrivelmente verdes.

_**I can't forgive, can't forget, can't give in - what went wrong?**__**  
**eu não posso perdoar, não posso esquecer, não posso ceder - o que deu errado?_

_**cause you said this was right.  
**por que você disse que estava certo_

_**you fucked up my life.**  
você f..... a minha vida_

- Lily , essa será a ultima vez...- ela começou em um tom muito parecido com a de um cachorrinho abandonado - é só você falar que sumo de sua vida,juro nunca mais correr atrás de você,por que sinceramente,ruivinha,estou desistindo...

Lílian se sentiu murchar. Tentando recuperar o ar lhe fora perdido,abriu mais ainda seus olhos,em sinal de espanto com a repentina frase do moreno,que ainda a fitava com os olhos cor de chocolate,criando coragem para continuar.

- Mas é claro,que não antes de fazer uma ultima tentativa... – Ele então começou a se aproximar perigosamente da ruiva,e tocou o rosto alvo da garota,acariciando com a ponta de seu polegar,enquanto não tirava seus olhos dos dela. – é só você deixar eu beija-la,e depois pode me esbofetear...pode fazer o que quiser...mas primeiro,só deixe eu ser feliz por um instante depois de 3 anos te "perseguindo"...

_**I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me, what went wrong?**  
Eu estou desistindo ferozmente do mundo em volta de mim, o que deu errado?_

Lilian continuou sentada,mas levantou seu rosto,da mesma forma que Tiago abaixava o seu e a enlaçava pela a cintura,e a garota lhe passava os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz.

Antes de qualquer contato,os dois se encararam por um espaço d etempo,que parecera uma eternidade para ambos,e tocaram os lábios,de forma infantil,mas mesmo assim os deixando arrepiados. Depois Tiago comprimiu seus lábios com mais força nos lábios da ruiva,e logo foi abrindo a boca,pedindo passagem com a língua,para o interior da boca de Lílian,e esta,para espanto dele,lhe concedeu.

_**I'm kicking out fiercly at the world around me, what went wrong?**  
Eu estou desistindo ferozmente do mundo em volta de mim, o que deu errado?_

_**I'm kicking.**  
Eu estou desistindo..._

Fora um beijo demorado,porém incansável e extremamente satisfatório para ambos. Quando se separaram,estavam ofegantes e vermelhos,Tiago sorria de forma encantadora,que normalmente fazia apenas para Lílian,mas antes mesmo que a ruiva pudesse pensar em algo com nexo para dizer,o rapaz tomou a palavra.

- Você não me esbofeteou? – ele perguntou sorrindo,ainda abraçado a cintura da ruiva,que respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. - Mas isso é um milagre!

Lílian rolou os olhos,e já ia se separando do abraço de Tiago,pensando estar satisfeita que finalmente estaria livre dele,porem sabia que ainda se arrependeria, ela sabia que ainda amava aquele "moleque".

- Calma ae ruivinha...- ele a puxou de volta para si,e já vendo que ela o responderia,a interrompeu antes de qualquer palavra,ou reclamação. – isso,de você corresponder o meu beijo,estava fora dos meus planos...o que me obriga a te fazer uma pergunta...- Tiago respirou profundamente,apertou a cintura de Lílian de forma reconfortante contra o seu corpo,e voltou a falar – quer namorar comigo?

Novamente o turbilhão de pensamentos voltou a invadir sua mente,não sabia o que responder.Não sabia se falava não e continuaria com o seu orgulho intocável,ou se falava sim e talvez poderia ser feliz ao lado de Tiago,então,para não precisar dizer nada,preferiu seguir seu impulso.O beijou mais uma vez.

Quando o segundo beijo do casal,igualmente demorado,mas tirando mais fôlego que o primeiro,chegou ao fim.Tiago abriu mais um sorriso,mas algora mostrando todos os seus dentes impecavelmente brancos,falando em tom alegre com Lílian.

- Posso considerar isso como um sim?- Lílian rolou mais uma vez os olhos e lhe deu mais um beijo,esse porem consideravelmente rápido.- Sim,posso.


End file.
